A backplane is a core part of a frame-shaped communications device. The backplane and a plurality of boards are connected to each other, so that signal interconnection between different boards can be implemented. As shown in FIG. 1, for a conventional frame-shaped communications device, a board 11 is connected to a backplane 13 by using a backplane connector 12 (the backplane connector 12 includes a first backplane connector 12a disposed on the board 11 and a second backplane connector 12b disposed on the backplane 13). Components such as a chip 14 are disposed on the board 11. When needing to transmit an electrical signal to a component on another board, the chip 14 may be in communication with the backplane connector 12 by using a cabling 15 on the board 11, and then transmits the electrical signal to the backplane 13 by using the backplane connector 12. Finally, the backplane 13 transmits the electrical signal to the another board.
If a high speed cable (a transmission loss of the high speed cable is less than a transmission loss of the cabling 15) is used to directly connect the chip 14 to the backplane connector 12, a transmission loss of the electrical signal can be reduced. Based on this, to secure the high speed cable to the board to implement communication between the chip 14 and the backplane 13, as shown in FIG. 2, a transition connector 21 may be added on the board 11, and cable connectors 23 are added on two ends of the high speed cable 22. A cable connector 23 on one end is connected to the chip 14, and the cable connector 23 on the other end is connected to the transition connector 21. The transition connector 21 imports a received high speed electrical signal to the cabling 15 inside the board 11. The electrical signal finally reaches the backplane 13 by using the backplane connector 12.
That is, in a connection structure shown in FIG. 2, the electrical signal sent by the chip 14 to the backplane 13 is first transmitted on the high speed cable 22, then is guided by the transition connector 21, and is transmitted to the backplane 13 on the cabling 15 inside the board 11. A transmission loss of the electrical signal can be reduced when the electrical signal is transmitted on the high speed cable 22. However, because the transition connector 21 is added inside the board 11, a crosstalk phenomenon may occur when the electrical signal is transmitted on neighboring signal lines inside the transition connector 21. In addition, because a part of a transmission path of the electrical signal is on the cabling 15, a transmission loss resulted from the cabling 15 cannot be reduced.